Amor entre Inimigos
by lokinha23
Summary: Hermione Granger, esta casada e feliz com Ronald weasley, mas por causa de uma doença seu marido vem a falecer desixando a jovem esposa viuva ainda nos primeiros meses de casados. Hermione esta triste e desanparada.Leiam! A historia ta melhor que a sino.


_**Capitulo I**_

_Narrado por Rony:_

Eu não sabia que a minha vida seria tão curta. Quando estamos felizes não pensamos na nossa morte, ou mesmo quando iremos morrer, mas quando estamos numa cama de hospital à beira da morte...

Bom, é ali que começamos a pensar na morte, em toda nossa vida, em tudo que passamos. Nas tristezas, alegrias, nas nossas lagrimas sem sentido, nas brigas que tivemos com pessoas que amamos é ali que começamos a nos arrepender, pois sabemos que iremos morrer mesmo que tenhamos esperança que um milagre ira acontecer e nos iremos sair vivos, mas no final aquela esperança se esvai, assim como nossa vida.

Em pensar que tudo começou naqueles dias, tão felizes...

_Tudo estava calmo naquele lugar, que parecia estar esquecido por Deus. Eu havia acabado de me levantar, eu estava casado com a mulher que amava, nos primeiros messes de casado quando ainda você esta sensível com sua mulher, ou melhor, quando ainda não começa discussões, ou choros de crianças ecoando pela casa._

_Bom, deixa eu começar explicando. Eu Ronald Weasley acabei depois da guerra contra Voldemort me casando com Hermione Granger (Weasley), bom quem não faria o mesmo quando se ama. Harry Potter meu melhor amigo acabou por se casar, com minha irmã Ginevra Wesley (Potter), e foi assim com todos, uns se casando outros ficando solteiros. Bom, a vida continua._

_Desci as escadas de madeira chegando a bela cozinha daquela pequena casa, Hermione estava lá preparando o café que por sinal estava com cheiro bom._

_- RONY! – Chamou ela ainda não percebendo que estava atrás dela. _

_- Sim? – Respondi dando um leve sorriso ainda rouco pelo sono._

_Eu vi Hermione dar um leve pulo, pelo susto que ela levou. Ela se virou para min. com uma cara de que não gostou muito, mas depois mudou para um doce sorriso vindo ao meu encontro e dando um leve selinho nos meus lábios._

_- Que susto! – Falou ela colocando, as coisas para o café em cima da pequena mesa._

_-Oh! Desculpe minha querida esposa. – Falei dando um dos meus enormes sorrisos e fazendo uma pose pomposa._

_-Ai, você não presta! Vem tomar café. – Falou ela se sentando._

_Sorri mais uma vez e me sentei com ela a mesa, tomamos o café em silencio e fazendo caricias que só pessoas recém casadas faria, quando ainda esta vamos dizer "Pisando em Ovos"._

_O meu dia transcorreu normal, fui para o trabalho no ministério da magia onde trabalho como inominável e logo depois voltei para casa jantando com minha mulher e logo depois indo dormir. Amanha seria a mesma coisa de hoje se não fosse eu começar a passar mal no meio da noite, pensei que o que eu tinha comido estava me fazendo passar mal, mas o que eu não sabia que era ali que começava o meu sofrimento._

_- Rony para de ficar levantando toda hora... – Hermione começou a falar só parando para dar um leve bocejo – Eu quero dormir._

_- Hermione eu acho que vou... – Nem terminei, pois logo eu vomitei. Só que estava escuro e não via o que estava vomitando._

_- Ai, Rony! – Hermione levantou, contudo, quando viu que eu não estava bem acendendo as luzes._

_Foi ali que eu paralisei. Ela se levantou e percebi que quando viu o que eu tinha vomitado, ela também paralisara. Eu não tinha nem palavras._

_- Rony! Isso é sa-sangue... – Hermione murmurou._

_- Mione eu... Eu estou com medo. – Falei sentindo o gosto metálico do meu sangue arder em minha garganta enquanto engolia a saliva misturada ao sangue na minha boca._

_Hermione naquele mesmo dia as quatro horas da madrugada me levou ao medico e logo depois a vários outros para descobrir o que eu tinha, mas desde de aquele dia em diante eu só piorava._

_Ate realmente descobrir minha doença..._

Eu olhei para o teto do hospital, parecia melhor e mais interessante. Eu olhei para o meu lado ao sentir uma mão segurando a minha, a mão da minha esposa.

- Rony vai ficar tudo bem! Logo vamos ir para casa. – Disse ela segurando as lagrimas e apertando minhas mãos.

Dei um sorriso para ela. Hermione nunca conseguiu mentir e parece que nunca conseguira, e se conseguir eu concerteza não estarei aqui para ver ou pelo menos ouvir a voz da _minha morena._

Comecei a me sentir fraco, meus olhos se fechavam lentamente e lentamente eu soltava a mão da _minha morena_, a mão quente da minha amada esposa. Ao longe eu ouvi alguém gritando, ouvi passos e ouvi uma maquina parecendo que estava parando de pegar e depois...

_Tum...Tum...Tum..._

Aquele som foi ficando cada vez mais fraco...

Eu senti minha vida se esvaindo lentamente do meu corpo... Eu senti uma vida de alegrias, tristezas, brigas, arrependimentos, infelicidades e principalmente _felicidade_ se esvaindo, saindo lentamente daquele corpo.

Finalmente poderia descansar...


End file.
